Kristina and Parker - Chapter 3
by nycgal1118
Summary: Kristina and Parker the continuation...


Kristina arrives at Parkers apartment. She sits in her car for a moment to think about what might happen next. Her heart starts racing thinking about all the possibilities that could happen. She gets those butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She is excited but nervous and a bit scared at the same time. She doesn't want to go through the heartbreak again like before. The moment she realized she was falling in love with Parker was that first time she kissed her at her moms house. The feelings had been building up but that was the moment she realized it was more than just a crush. When they made love in the Metro Court hotel room that is when she knew that she loved Parker. So many things were running through her mind. Was she making a mistake for coming? There were so many reasons why she shouldn't go inside but her heart was saying something different. So she grabbed her purse and headed to the front door.

Knocking at the door.

 **P: Just a minute, I'll be right there.**

Parker opens the door and is elated to see Kristina standing in front of her.

 **P: Kristina, please come in. I'm glad you decided to come.**

Kristina walks in and Parker takes her purse.

 **K: Nice place you have here.**

 **P: Thank you! Please have a seat. Would you like a glass of wine?**

Kristina goes and sits down on the couch.

 **K: Sure.**

 **P: Red or white?**

Kristina smiles.

 **K: You know what I like.**

Parker nods her head in agreement.

 **P: I guess I do.**

Parker pours them each a glass of wine and then goes and sits alongside Kristina on the couch. Kristina scoots away from Parker just a bit.

 **K: Merlot, what year is this?**

 **P: 1980 I believe.**

 **K: Wow must be a special occasion to crack this bottle open.**

Parker smiles.

 **P: Well you're here, aren't you?**

 **K: Ha. I guess you could call that a special occasion!**

The room gets quiet.

 **K: So what are we doing Parker? What do you expect is going to happen?**

Parker gives Kristina a stare.

 **P: I told you I wanted you to come over so I could explain myself. So that day you came to Wesleyan it through me off guard. I was so surprised to see you after everything that happened between us and our conversation didn't go as I had hoped. My intention was to never hurt you Kristina. I care for you more than you know and at that moment in time I felt like it was the right thing to do.**

 **K: But you told me "That you had nothing to give me and it was a complicated situation". What did you mean by that? You never explained it to me and I'd like to know.**

Parker sits her glass of wine down on the coffee table.

 **P: So Amanda and I had an arrangement.**

 **K: Had?**

 **P: Let me finish. She was blackmailing me to stay with her and if I didn't she would report me to the school board for inappropriate relations with a student.**

 **K: But we never did anything to break the rules until I was long gone.**

 **P: I know but she said I was still violating the code of conduct when I had you over to our place.**

 **K: She found out about that?**

 **P: Yes.**

 **K: Then why didn't you just tell me this all before?**

Parker hesitates.

 **P: Because…**

Long pause.

 **P: Because I didn't want you to stop coming onto me. For the first time in a long time I felt alive Kristina. You gave me this spark that I didn't think I could find again. I was afraid of it because I didn't feel like I could give you anything.**

Kristina puts down her wine glass and moves closer to Parker.

 **K: But you did or you do. I told you the morning after we made love that I had never felt that way with anyone. You made me feel like a totally different person and it excited me. I have had my fair share of horrible relationships, some worse than others. But when I was around you at school and then with you at the Metro Court all that went away. You've brought the best out of me Parker, and I couldn't be more happy.**

 **P: Yes I understand what you're saying but I am at the point in my life where I want to settle down and have a family. Kristina you still have so much more life to live and I don't want to be the one to take that away from you. I'm not getting any younger and I didn't want to feel like a burden to you.**

Kristina moves in closer.

 **K: I don't care about our age difference. I want you Parker and I told you that before. Sure I could be with a girl my own age but I don't want someone different.**

Kristina pauses with a bit of hesitation.

 **K: I just want you to…..love me the way I love you.**

Parker pulls Kristina close to her and kisses her with passion then pulls back.

 **P: Kristina, I do love you and I have for a very long time.**

Kristina pulls herself onto Parker and straddles her, she begins to kiss her again. She pulls back just slightly and with a smile says.

 **K: Took you long enough.**


End file.
